Meekness and Temperance-Against Such There Is No Law
by Mave Marie
Summary: Miki-OC-frantic angle/demon/human has found herself clinging to anyone in similar shoes to protect them from humans. When Rin ends up indirectly dragging her to True Cross she meets with the students and strives for their acceptance. BonxOC/YukioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_I'd expect you to be really confuzzled if you haven't watched the full anime, and this does contain spoilers._**

**_I do not own Blue Exorcist, duh if I did I wouldn't have to make a fan fiction about it right? I mean that would be kinda stupid. But anyway please read, comment and Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>I don't know what I am. I know I've met others like me though. I've been orphaned for ever since I could remember, which in retrospect is pretty much my entire life. I've been shown love, I've been shown kindness, I've been shown acceptance. It was all taken away. Am I fortunate, for what I am? Should I be happy for not being the one who was killed, or rather being one who still lives out of the many who have <em>been<em> killed? I can't watch another die; another like me. So I won't let it. If it means stalking this boy, if it means stealing his memories to keep my identity a secret then I will. This lonely boy.

His father watches out for me at least, he makes sure my temper is under control; he makes sure my swords are never drawn; he gives me food when I really need it. I'm so thankful to him but I can't help feeling that he will die because of me. What if they come after him for harboring a demon? Am I a demon? Besides his son is Satins son, they would come after him for _that _instead right? I don't want Shirō to be hurt because of me. But what else can I do to keep his son safe?

I walk down the same street as I have been for the past years. Seeing the same secluded families pass me by somehow pains the same old numbness that envelopes me every moment of every day. The same old houses and the same old parks with the same feelings they give me. Everyone here has a family, they have a choice to come together and be connected. If I tried to connect with any humans they would be put in danger. I turn down the street that I know their house is on. I knew there was something off about tonight, which is why I decided to check up on them. I didn't expect to see Satin's flames flickering through the clouded windows. Nor did I expect the loss of the man whose life I was just pondering a few moments ago.

I stand here with my mouth open. Should I try to help, or stay? What if the people in there would want to kill me too? Should I try to save their lives at the expense of my own?

* * *

><p>Damn, what should I do?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Kazuya-OC**_

* * *

><p>The ride to the school was troublesome. I had the feeling I didn't know curtail information, or maybe that I knew too much. Yukio knew about Rin, what he was, but why didn't he act like it? And the purple haired guy, what does he know? Shirō left his son in his care, so he must know something. Maybe if the time arises I could fetch some answers from his mind.<p>

I don't really like to do that. If the person is aware of what's going on then I have to steal their memories of me. Stealing and sneaking a peak are two completely different things. I don't know how it works really, but something just clicks if I try to look inside of them. The contact between me and my prey doesn't have to be much, just knocking into them or patting them on the back will give me access to their brains. Sounds pretty creepy right? It used to be that I needed to touch my forehead with the other persons forehead, which is kind of obviously weird if you were trying to be sneaky about it. But Shirō helped me hone my skills so I could unlock their brains in a, shall we say, more polite manner.

"And what about you miss?" Whose voice was that? _What_ precisely about me? Okay time to snap out of my daze. I have no idea what they were talking about to begin with so I just kept quiet. Maybe they would just think I was being secluded or something; no one made a fuss about my lack of communication. I was sitting next to the younger brother, the one I stole countless memories from as a child. Apparently Rin didn't know anything, or so Shirō said, about him being a demon and all. Shirō didn't want me experimenting with Rin, or doing any damage to his brain for the reason of him being part demon. From the conversations I've had with their father, he doesn't have that many brain cells to begin with. Besides, his powers were locked away just like mine and Kazuya's. I didn't want to disturb the limitations of him so I was fine leaving him alone.

Damn, why did I have to think of Kazuya right now? I can't hide my tears here with these people around; with a half demon, a freak, and my own personal test dummy staring at me? I clutch the unsheathed blade hanging from my neck trying to find security in the only thing I still have of Kazuya's. It was the equivalent of Rin's sword or my twin swords that are always on either side of me. I saved the small knife from the ashes of the place where _they_ killed him. They would have killed me too, if they knew what I was.

There was a terrible tension in the air and we sat like that for a long time. The next thing that really happened, was the arrival at this huge school that seemed to defy gravity, and Rin's huge commotion about it. I started giggling at him, absentmindedly lighting the mood.

"And so the lady does have a sole," I turned astonished, towards Yukio's voice. (As far as he knew he hadn't met with me before last night.)I was met with a close eyed smile, but all I could do was hold my breath. How could he know I wasn't human? I made sure I erased all his memories of me. He couldn't know. I gaped horrified by the thoughts going through my head. He seemed to notice my anxious atmosphere and leaned in towards me as if he wasn't done talking. "because you showed some sort of life," he paused "by laughing."

"Oh" was that really it? That simple?

"I for one was beginning to think you were some sort of robot." Mephisto adjusted his hat and shot his beady eyes towards mine. Chills swept down my spine so I slouched against the boy beside me. For a second it felt natural to cower away from this odd man but I could sense Yukio tense up behind me. I can't really move away now but what is he going to think? And what about Mr. purple head? Does he think this is some sort of alliance against him?

Rin turns around and his eyes lock on me and his brother. I can't read his expression and the cart is completely silent.

* * *

><p>Damn this is awkward.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

He saw the boys off but told me to stay with him for a few moments longer. Damn this guy looks like a child predator. He turned around and placed his left hand at the base of my spine as if to lead me somewhere. He acts like one too.

"Come Miss Miki, we don't have all day." He tugged on my blouse and led me towards what appeared to be a shed door. It took me a moment to figure out what the issue was. But then it hit me like a frying pan to the temple. I stumbled backwards to get away but he put his free hand on my shoulder as if to steady me.

_**95% of all rapes start with a hand on a shoulder.**_

Okay, yeah no. Ain't gonna happen buddy. Not today, not in my lifetime. Just no. "You look just like a helpless doe my dear, what's troubling you?" His damn eyes again. Wait, this would be a perfect time to glance into his mind; I had wanted to do so before hadn't I? I shook my head from side to side to give me some time which really wasn't needed. I doubt the process takes more than a second. Pictures flew by and I grabbed at one of a key. The one in his hand at the moment; to unlock the shed door.

I saw a bright room with huge windows, elegant drapery and a glorious view behind that dingy door. Odd. My interest was sparked so I stepped forward. "Just a little dizzy is all." After all I could hold my own if he tried to do anything right? I could steal his thought process and escape. His eyes narrowed and focused on mine and I gulped. I really shouldn't have skipped his intentions though, that might have been helpful.

* * *

><p>Damn I'm screwed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: Try to picture Mephisto's movements, mannerisms, and intentions  
><em>**

**_-Mephisto and Miki have pasted into his office-_**

* * *

><p>"I know what you did out there, just now." He sat across the table with his legs crossed while stirring his tea. I could hear my heart beating quicker; knew I lied? Knew what I thought? Knew my secret? I couldn't meet with his eyes. What did he know?<p>

"Know what?" How much of his memory will I have to take? He sighed and placed his tea cup on the table. He leaned forward, making that sinking feeling in my stomach feel as if it were dragging me through the chair I was sitting on. I crossed my arms making my shoulders narrow in front of me.

"You could say Fujimoto was my close and personal friend. You might be lying, but you could easily say it. I've known him for longer than you've been alive my dear, and we had this sort of, agreement." He paused until I made eye contact again. "I know you've known him for a while as well, and I know the circumstances under _why_ you knew each other."

"I- I don't follow." Did he mean he knew that Shirō was the one to save me when I was born? I was barely a few weeks old at the time. I can't remember where I was living but I still remember Shirō walking through the snow, carrying me and another; one of his newborn twins. Someone else was carrying the other one but for some reason that memory was blocked from my mind. I can remember just about everything, but not anything before Shirō. It's… odd for me not to remember something. Sometimes I think those memories were stolen themselves. "I don't understand,"

"Because you don't trust me." Trust him? What? Why in Sam's hell should I trust this creep; with his pointy ears and green rodent thing. Wait; was it really just now that I noticed his ears? He continued. "You don't trust anyone, with your secret."

"Okay, how do you know about my secret?" Damn it, I want answers from this man, I can steal memories later.

"Now we are getting somewhere," he laughed a bit and picked up his tea once again. There's something odd about how he doesn't answer anything. I noticed it while we were driving here, does he really know anything? I decided to play it colder than I had before.

"Damn, you're wasting my time, could you get to the point? How do you know I'm a demon?" Did I really need to add that last part? I mean he could have known a different secret of mine. Then he gasped. Oh no. He, _didn't_ know?

"You're a demon?" Is he smiling at me now? What is wrong with this guy? Why would this be amusing? But I should take this moment to fix my blunder.

"Well, I _think_ I am," I glance up and damn he's eating this up, "I'm really not too sure, I have… abilities."

"Demonic ones?" His eyes grew wide and twinkled as he leaned in again as if the closer he got the more information he would receive.

"No, fairy princess ones; the kind with glitter and sparkles that make the flowers grow." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not being serous," he paused, "are you?" he sounds almost hopeful. He's seriously pissing me off. I stood up trying to make myself look angrier than I really am by slamming my hands on the table and inhaling a deep breath.

"Are you going to _fucking_ answer, my _fucking_ questions, or am I going to have to _fucking_ search your skull to get my _fucking_ answers?" I glared my best glare and waited for it to sink in. He sat perplexed for a moment then stood opposite me. I waited. He wouldn't meet my gaze; in fact he looked as if he were trying to remember something. We continued this for what seemed like an eternity. He finally looked up and said the first serious thing of the day.

"That's not a demoniac attribute, it's an angelic one." He waited for a reaction; I gave him none. I still glared unmoving though my mind was racing. "If you think I'm lying, why don't you '_search my skull'_ yourself?" A challenge? And he's serous too. He's serous?

"How do you- is that common knowledge or something?" Could that really be the truth? Am I part Angle?

"It's not _common _knowledge." Pointy ears sat down again as if satisfied with the conversation and commenced with rubbing the hamster. I could feel the information wiping the angst off my face. He just unlocked one of the biggest wonders of my life without so much as batting a lash.

* * *

><p>Damn, he's good.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the elegant hallway that _apparently_ led me to my classroom, though I was starting to doubt it at this point. Maybe I used the wrong key or something because I was utterly lost. Mephisto gave me three keys just a few minutes ago, after instructing me not to talk to anyone else about my _abilities._ Duh, why would he have to tell me that? I've lived my life cornered in fear; that fear rules me. It controls my movements, my motives, my emotions, my thoughts. What happened a few minutes ago was my third lapse of letting my big bad secrete go. The first was obviously Shirō, and then the second was Kazuya and his family. My breath stopped abruptly, paining my chest. Even as such a casual thought it sent my heart ablaze. I guess I should explain what happened with Kazuya. But where to start…

I guess I'll start with my _Sunshine and Rainbow filled days_! Which was totally just said sarcastically, case you needed to know. I left Sunny Days Home for Lost Kids when I was seven. I left because the people around me were starting to stare. They were all pretty thick skulled but they started to notice me nonetheless. One night a kid reported to our counselor that my skin had glowed while I was asleep. Children started to notice that I understood things I shouldn't have. I figured out during my days at Sunny Days that _normal _people don't have memories of being a month old. I found out that _normal _people can't invade others thoughts. I found out that the _normal_ kids couldn't float down from the monkey bars the way I did. I found out that _normal_ people didn't have naturally split colored hair like I did. It still grows brown but turns blond at the tips even if I cut it off. It wasn't _normal_ that I could beat up a supervisor for sexually harassing a child; nor was it _normal_ that I could hear it from three units down, or for that fact, be able to walk straight past the night guard without him noticing me. I basically found out that I wasn't _normal_.

Before I found out I wasn't _normal_, I scared every kid in my unit by preaching about things they couldn't see; little black animals floating through the sky. That episode provided five weeks in an institute to 'right myself'. Obviously I didn't do that again.

I'm not sure where I was planning to go when I left, but I knew I was looking for Shirō. He already knew about me. He was going to help me whether he liked it or not, but I didn't find him at first. As the months went past, I floated across the land. I found food where I could, I begged for spare change, thought hardly any was to be found. That was when I met Kazuya. I was resting by some old railroad tracks when a presence was at my side. He spoke no words, but I could easily tell he was accessing me. He stood like that for almost an hour before he made a move. I watched the sun lazily sinking through the sky as he spoke. He said he could tell we were the same. He said he could help me; he knew what it was like to hide from the world. He turned to face me. I mirrored his movement.

We talked for hours as the sun disappeared below the land. We watched a lone dog that was being plagued by lesser demons. I was completely mesmerized by the way he talked; by the way he shook his head when he glanced upwards; the way he smiled at me, knowing that I was what I was. I swear we would have talked through the night if my skin didn't start glowing with speckles of flames that were triggered by my emotions. We went back to his house and explained to his adopted family what had happened. They were exorcists as well, and knew how to seal my powers. The next morning Kazuya's adopted father presented me with my twin swords and sheaths. At first the blades scared me, but as the day went on, they gave me an overwhelming sense of security. I wouldn't have to hide as much from the humans now. I could appear normal. I cried.

Kazuya's Blade matched my own. Silver laced handles with phases of the moon along the sides. A dark colored wood was weaved with similar silver patterns for the covers. His was just a knife that he kept at his side. Apparently it was given to him eight years prior and, as a toddler, it would have been unsafe to have had a full blown weapon in his hands. Makes sense right?

Well two days passed while I was there. I cried tears of joy every chance I could. I belonged. I fell in love with that family. They clothed me, fed me, accepted me, and loved me. They taught me so many things while I was there. I slept the softest sleep I had slept in years, I ate so much the first night I couldn't hold it all in. They didn't even make me clean up the mess. I died when I lost them. I cried.

To this day I keep the hilt of his dagger against my throat; facing down, the blade slices through countless shirts, but I will never remove it. So yeah there's my little bit of backstory, time to find my way to class.

I walked a bit further on before turning around. Every door looks the same as the last, 'Perhaps they all go to the same room?' I thought to myself. 'Well worth a try.' I reached for the closest handle and rested my hand on it.

"Miki? Yeah, is that you?" I turned to a voice down the hallway. This pink haired wack-job was flailing his arms over his head to attract my attention. "Hey, class is over here baby!" oh, great. "We kinda guessed you got lost." I started walking towards him apprehensively, but he didn't really do anything but smile. And when I say smile, I say it lightly. He was going all Cheshire cat on me! He caught my arm and half led half dragged me while chattering up a storm that I mostly tuned out.

We got to a door that was left open and he told me how everyone got lost earlier. I stepped freely into the room as everyone turned towards me. I scanned my peers with a confident stature, a slight smile set to distract from the fact I was freaking out inside. To my dismay, my test dummy was sitting at the head of the class beaming at me. I closed my eyes and broadened my smile so I wouldn't have to look at him any longer, without seeming rude by turning away that is.

I looked back to the others and my eyes rested on a gruff looking boy with duel-colored hair and multiple piercings. I caught his dark eyes and saw a slight crescent in his lips. But the hair, oh the hair! My grin was dropped and we stared. I glared and he quickly mimicked me.

* * *

><p>Damn, that motherfucker stole my hair!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_I suggest re-watching this episode (#3) before continuing :3 hope you like it._**

* * *

><p>I sat next to this dark cloaked woman at the back of the class so I could feel more at ease. The last thing I needed right now was to think about someone staring at the back of my head wondering about the new girl. Just the thought of the speculating people made me grip the desk. I'm not good with dealing with people. The shrouded person seemed to notice my movement; I could feel her change of attention. This was a bad idea, now I'll be focusing on her instead of everyone else, even Mr. Two Tones up in front. I sighed and edged my feet up on the chair in front of me; this was going to be a long class. Mr. Two Tones, I liked that name. After all it was my alias while in the city, but then that would mean we were related or something. Or married; I fiddled with that idea a moment longer than I should have. I grabbed the tips of by bangs to try to get a good look at the blond tips; I needed to compare the colors. I glanced up towards him again. The blondes were about the same between the two of us, but our browns were different. Mine was lighter… I think. Maybe he was just in a darker part of the room. Or maybe I'm completely overthinking this.<p>

Rin started getting antsy sitting in his seat. He completely stole my train of thought; it was something about being surprised about Yukio being the teacher. A sudden memory flushed my skull of a crying Yukio in a thunderstorm; he had a nightmare about his brother. He knew what a demon was, even way back then. Shirō had been working with me that night while the boys were supposed to be asleep; but obviously one wasn't. It wasn't the first time Yukio had seen me, so I knew what to do, but I was scared that Shirō was watching me. Scared wasn't the word; I didn't want to disappoint him. Shirō was everything to me at the time; I didn't want him to shun me. As if he would have done that but still… That night I learned that I could set a freaked out kid at ease; enough to put him to sleep in his father's arms. I left to roam the streets until morning when they went to school. Shirō was proud of me.

I shook my head back to reality; I didn't know what was going on. Damn, I zone out a lot. The teacher was talking. "In that case we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual." Wait; was it only just now that I noticed there was a dog in the classroom? When did that happen? Yukio started taking out a box while the class filled with chatter about goblins. The girl next to me was one of the people who said they had never seen a demon yet she seemed completely unaffected. I didn't believe it; her senses were too fixed. He was hiding something.

Rin really started making a scene; he stood. He didn't know; he didn't know shit at the time. I guess I could have been a little more sympathetic to the situation, but he was about to blow his secrete. The secrete he unknowingly shared with me; I could tell he was going to blow it. He got up in the teacher's face. He was yelling, I was yelling on the inside. If Yukio could read my mind, please let now be the time. _Yukio please save us._

And he did just that. "Class, I need to discuss something with Rin Okumura, I must ask you to wait in the hall." Oh thank you! I almost jumped in my seat.

"Jeez! That guy's a pain!" Thanks for lightening the mood Two Tone, I sarcastically added to myself. But to my amazement, everyone but the dog left without much agitation. I guess by that time I figured out who the dog was, after all he was the one who explained why I didn't leave. He pretty much just told them I already knew everything.

Rin looked confused, Yukio kept his cool. I don't know how he did it. I honestly don't; through all the shit he took on, he just stuns me. I was suddenly taken aback by how strong he has been throughout the years. I walked closer to where they were. I couldn't focus on what the dog was saying; my gaze was fixed on the mole below his lip. This happened more often than not; I always got an urge to press the moles on his face, as if they were buttons. I was ignorant to the building tension in the room. It's odd, that's why I've never done it; just try walking up to someone that doesn't know you, and press your finger to their face and see what they do. Yukio turned to face me and nodded slowly as if he were trying to accept the fact that I wasn't leaving. Rin didn't seem to care anymore. "You knew about the old man's work, even back then?" he blurted out turning his back to me.

"Yes." Yukio didn't take his eyes from mine. He replied stone cold. Cold enough to send chills down my back; I wrapped my arms behind me to stifle the feelings. In all reality I was scared. "You were the one who didn't know Rin," I felt like nodding my head but thought it best to stand completely still. I let them talk; I let myself fade in the background. Rin grabbed his brother. Rin yelled. Rin was being broken at this very moment, and I didn't dare lighten his load. I heard a clash on the floor, then bubbling, and then the room got steamy. I found myself collapsed on the floor with my hands protecting my neck. Out of nowhere there were gun shots. I was going to die. There was commotion in the room. I looked up to see Yukio pointing a gun at his brother. His voice was like liquid steel; smooth and bitter. "Knowing you were a demon, I thought of you as a threat. Needless to say, I still do." I felt tears biting at my eyes; about to spill. I ducked my head down in shame and let gravity do its job.

Rin gasped; he could kill both of us right now, without so much as blinking an eye. There was another round of shots. Thanks to Mr. Purple haired creeper guy, the gun holder thought of me as a threat now. "It was you who killed Dad Rin," I squinted to see the gun pointed straight at him. I couldn't let this happen, why wasn't the dog doing anything? I turned to where the bastard should have been, but he was gone. I guess I'll have to stop them. Just as the word was fashioned behind my lips, my hands on the ground ready to push myself up, Rin lost control. Blue flames flickered up through his skin and thousands of apathetic memories surged across my vision. I sat unable to stop the remembrances curled on the floor awaiting their end.

Rin's voice was overlapping the images; I could see transparent flames encroaching on everything I saw. The room spun, my hair was scattered, and streams were falling from my eyes. "Shoot me!" I met a euphoric state, as the madness ended with his two words. Sound was suddenly blocked out and I ventured a look at my environment; only to see this blurry blue light and black specks fading through the air. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Rin sheathed his sword. Yukio had broken his tough guy act; he could have cried at that very moment. I could somehow tell he wasn't going to kill us. His shoulders were limp, he had given up.

"So," his voiced wavered, "what were Dad's final moments like?" Tears threatened both our eyes. The was a long pause as the air grew stale.

"He was awesome." I sighed, we had won. I didn't do jack shit, but we won. I stood and caught my balance on a neighboring desk. I felt the need to butt out but also the need to speak up. I stayed in here for the show after all! I waited 'til their brotherly talk ended. "I can't take anyone else dying because of me," Perfect time.

"I think," I paused so they shifted their attention to me, "that Shirō wanted me to be here, in case something like this happened." I got blank stares. "He trained me, so I wouldn't hurt anyone, so I could protect you guys," I felt my cheeks turning red, "I think." I added lamely. Yukio questioned me with his eyes, Rin just stared. I felt like gushing and telling the boys everything, but unfortunately there was an annoying dog scratching at the door. "Can we talk about this later?" I ventured as I gestured towards the door. I was met with nods. I turned to face the shattered room and tried fixing my hair a bit. My feet found reason to lug me to my chair. Why not have a little fun with this? I wiped my eyes one more time before the door was opened. I crossed my ankles after positioning them on top of my desk, held my hands cradling the back of my head, and set the biggest smile I could muster on my face.

* * *

><p>Damn, this is gonna be good.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I followed the twins to room 602 in the boy's dorm. For whatever the reason that wackjob Mephisto gave me a key to _their_ room as well as one to mine, maybe he trusts me or something_. Or this could be a trap? Would he expect me to come here? Or maybe he has hidden cameras mounted on the walls and he gets his kicks from watching a mixed group of teens in an unsurprised room. Maybe he has private ninjas stationed there to kill us off; oh god what if- Miki get ahold of yourself. Nothing like that is happening, you're just paranoid. _

I snapped out of my little inner conversation to see Rin gawking at me. Yeah, he has me pegged as a wacko. I dropped my gaze and scrambled past him into the lit room. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the light but there really wasn't much to see. Two sets of shelves, two desks, two beds, two closets; everything was in pairs. I couldn't handle staying in my empty room all the way across campus. How am I supposed to protect Rin from there? Protect, yeah right, the most I did today was not get in the way, I'm useless.

I looked up to Yukio who seemed to have claimed the right half of the room already. Rin closed the door and we all kinda looked at each other. They wanted answers. I gripped Kazuya's dagger; he was going to get me through this.

I took a breath. "I've known both of you since the day you were born, or maybe the day after." Yukio sat down on his bed as if to give me his full attention. I paused to let his brother follow suit; I had to make an exaggerated jester before he got the idea. I sat opposite on Rin's bed. "I remember Shirō carrying us through the snow. I think it was where I was born, but it doesn't really matter, I don't think." I wish I could just show them. "I'm not normal, like you two. Or like I'm not normal like you two aren't normal, because neither of you are normal." Damn I sound crazy "But more like Rin." He seemed almost smug at that comment. Yukio flashed a quick smile and shrugged Rin off his shoulder. "I don't have a tail though, or ears for that matter…" I trailed off chasing a thought. "Then again I haven't unsheathed my swords yet." I tried to gather my thoughts.

"So they're the same?" Yukio didn't really mean for it to be a question.

"Uhhh yeah, I think so. But I have two." Well duhh, they have eyes don't they? I put my hand on one of them as if to show them off. I was kind of unsure of where to go next.

"Did the old man give them to you?" questioned Rin. He was referring to Shirō.

"Yeah, he did." It was a flat lie but there was no way I was going to tell them about Kazuya. "I don't really know how to do this." They both seemed to be picking up on my lack of concentration; it felt like I was forgetting something. My eyes started wandering.

"Miki?" Yukio's green eyes found mine. "Mephisto told me to ask you about our past relations. Would you mind telling me what he meant by that?" I sighed, a smirk on my face. That was what I was missing. But how to word it… Rin looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Well," I started off, "with that weirdo, who knows what he was talking about?" I rolled my eyes for added effect and hoped like hell, there weren't any hidden cameras in the room. Rin seemed oblivious to my little joke so I continued on with my sarcastic tone. "Well, I could tell you the truth, and you would think I'm a creepo stalker chick with no personal boundaries whatsoever, or we could go down the more censored road, and I'd hope to walk out of here as friends. The choice is up to you." Apparently I was lightning the mood because both of them were grinning at this point.

While Yukio was thinking Rin suddenly shot up in a superman pose, one fist at his side, the other pointed towards the ceiling. "I vote for the weirdo stalker chick road!" he exclaimed.

"I do believe it was _creepo_ stalker chick, thank you very much!" I had a mock hurt expression set on my face, "besides, it's your brother's memory we're talking about, you have no say in the matter." That got Yukio to stop smiling for a moment. I wiped my face clean too so he knew I was serious about the last comment. He had an amazing poker face, I had no idea what was going on behind those glasses. Rin was still standing there like an idiot, just not catching the awkward silence. I could somehow tell that Yukio wanted the truth. I sighed.

"Okay. Well I have these, _abilities_." I paused putting an emphasis on abilities, just like I had with Mephisto. "I can read minds," oh that reaction wasn't good, "but I don't often! Only when I have to, I swear!" I tried to make up for what I lost. I was hoping for a reaction but there was none. "And well, Shirō kept a fair share of secretes from you." They both looked sort of pained, though I was only talking to Yukio. "He was training me, with my mind power thingys, and he didn't want me so much as touching Rin, for obvious reasons." I added, and this time I think Rin got it. "And so well," I didn't know how to do this.

"You used me as an experiment." I winced at how cold it sounded. I nodded; he didn't answer so I looked up. And, can you believe it, he was grinning at me! "And why don't I remember any of this?" he inquired as if he were about to deliver a punch line. I just stared blankly. _What was he talking about? How does he know? Am I dreaming or something? That could be…_ "You stole them." He answered for me. Rin and I mirrored expressions, heads cocked to one side questioning.

Yukio simply stood up and walked to his closet. He pulled out a bedroll and started unrolling it. "Rin you're sleeping on the floor, we don't want Miki to be uncomfortable do we?" Rin shook his head no, and glanced my way. I shrugged my shoulders to answer; we were both too frightened to ask what was going on. Yukio stood up and smiled at me a completely natural smile.

"Dad left me your instruction book."

It didn't sink in at first. My jaw dropped. Then I smiled.

* * *

><p>Damn, he's been playing me the whole time.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time to add in some spice, ^_~ and maybe some cheese**_

_**Italic text is normally inner thoughts, Have fun ;D**_

* * *

><p>I didn't hear them leave, but when I rolled out of bed I was alone. The sun was streaming through the open window along with a cool breeze; I pulled my blanket up around my shoulders. I didn't want to be awake yet, it was way too early, I nuzzled my face into the pillow. <em>What time was it anyway?<em> I tried to squint at the clock but it wasn't facing me, in fact it was on the ground. With a grumble I rolled on to the floor and crawled over to the doorway for a better look. The digital numbers were blinking 12:00, my hunch was right, no one took the time to set the clock yet. That means I'll have to venture beyond these walls to find the time of day. _Great._

I found myself in a dining hall of some sorts, and as if on cue, my stomach made such an immense gurgle it echoed back at me. I was never really one for cooking, mostly canned soup or a TV dinner; I roamed into the kitchen to see if there was anything for me to chow on. As I reached the fridge there was a soft beep. I started and surveyed the room quickly. I didn't think there was anyone here, and it didn't look like it now. No ninjas sent by Mephisto or anything, I decided to investigate. It didn't take long to see that the oven was on, and there was heat radiating from it. I did a quick once over around the kitchen and opened the door. I was hit with a wave of sizzling cheesy air that both repelled me and drew me closer.

_Oven mitts now! That's an order missy! Nummy, Nummy Nummy, Nummy, Cheesey, Nummy, Goodness!_ _Nummy, Nummy Nummy, Nummy, Cheesey, Nummy, Goodness!_ I got it on the table and grabbed a spatula to dig in; I plopped a big glop on a plate. Nummy, Nummy Nummy, Nummy, Cheesey, _Nummy, HOT! _"OWWW!" I screamed " DAMN YOU, MOTHER OF A SON, GOD FORK BABY DOG!" I was hopping around the kitchen cradling my right hand, trying my best not to cuss. You know, just in case of those ninjas and all, they might be anti-cussing ninjas. "CRACK GOES THE MOTHER F'ING FO-" I was cut off.

I saw a tail. _Oh my god I just saw a fucking tail._ It went behind the fridge. _The ninjas have tails now? Miki, get out now. _Despite my better judgment I grabbed my plate and backed out of the kitchen. "Umm, I'm sorry but can I have this? I'm really hungry, and you haven't hurt me yet so I assume it's okay-" I bumped into a wall, redirected myself and continued "If you don't agree please speak up and I'll never bother you so long as I live." _So long as you don't kill me,_ I added to myself. I kept my eye on the kitchen and backed through the door.

It didn't kill me, that's pretty damn cool. I walked down a couple halls before I realized I was lost. I wasn't quite sure how long I was wandering around, (it was long enough for my cheesy surprise to cool off, and because I didn't have a fork I started licking around the edges) but at some point I heard someone calling my name. The voice sounded familiar, I turned to see a group of three; the leader was none other than the glorious haired Mr. Two Tones. My blood ran cold when I saw the three of them, for whatever reason they looked like thugs to me. "He Bon," The pink haired guy continued, "It's your double!" _I just need to ease up, they won't hurt me. They don't know what I am._

I forced a smile and started advancing towards them. Two Tone err _Bon_, smiled my way and I somehow smiled back. I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to him in a friendly manner. "Hey," I shouted out at them, "anyone have a fork?" I raised my plate to show them my dilemma. They chuckled. "I'm lost, and I need a fork, can somebody please help me?" I stopped just a few feet away.

"You gotta little-" Pink Hair nudged his check while smiling up a storm. I took the jester and tasted some cheese goo on the corner of my mouth. I licked at it a bit before wiping it with the corner of my pajama sleeve. The group was beaming at me. I felt myself softening, maybe they aren't that bad. Mr. Two Tone stepped closer than the others.

"Sure, I have a fork back at our place." Stated Bon rather playfully, "You mind explaining why you're in the male's Dormitory area first?" oh damn, why am I here? And still in my Pajamas too. This looked kinda bad. I don't think he was looking for 'I spent the night with the teacher and his brother even though every room has only two beds…' or… maybe that _was_ what he was looking for… He was just pleading me for an answer.

"Mehh, Hell if I know," I gave him a little smirk without tilting my head up to fully look at him, let him think what he may. I could feel his exhale stirring my bangs out of position.

"Well then, let's go," suggested Pinky, breaking us apart. I soon came to know him as Shima, the other was Konekomaru, but he didn't really talk much. The group of us chatted about absolutely nothing as we walked; the only thing I really learned was their names. At least they knew where they were going, unlike me; everything seemed to be doing good on our way there. And even for a while when we were there too; I had my cheese, I was with people that didn't appear to want me dead, it was more than I could have asked for.

* * *

><p>But damn, did that change fast.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

If you are reading this then most likely you have been notified of a new chapter to one of my stories. If this is the case then I am sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter.

I realize it has been quite some time since I have written, but I haven't had a reason to write.

I have decided to post this in hopes that **YOU** will comment and review to give me some god damn reason to write. It's very annoying to have people favorite your stories and be alerted to such without any feedback. Give me some feedback and I promise I will find time to start writing again, so until then…

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**So... Yeah... It's been awhile. To say the least. I'm so sorry, but this is proof that I'm getting back on track! Thanks for all the support. I lost my poor poor computer, smashed to bits, poor thing. So now i'm writing off my iPad, and oh hot damn, this is so beyond annoying. I must say, i will never. Never. never. neverrrrrr take the automatic capitalizing of the i that was alway in word ever again. But yeah, without further adieu...**_

* * *

><p>There's this silly side effect that comes along with being a demon, even if you're an angel as well. In this world of humans and not-so-much-humans, it doesn't matter what side you're on, it only matters what stereotyped category you fall under. This silly side effect, is that people tend to hate your guts. Even if they don't realize it, they still unconsciously, unknowingly, unwillingly, hate your fricken guts.<p>

Now, this wouldn't be so bad if you didn't care, which is why I always stuck to myself before, but now I'm stuck in a slightly different situation, and it bites. Fork in hand, I desperately defend my right to keep my trap shut and eat my cheesy surprise in peace.

It wasn't that hard to believe that things would turn bad, but I guess there was this little hope somewhere deep within my tainted soul that things would be different. I wished that the twins and I could become some hybrid family that would live by silencing the impurities that reside in the world both around and within us. I wished that these three boys, no matter how ignorant to the world they were, could become my companions somewhere down the line. I wished that there were other people like Shirō, and that the guy with purple hair didn't have ninjas stalking me. I wished that people would overlook those stereotypes, but people would never do that.

"I will avenge them," he says through gritted teeth, clenching a sports drink with both hands. I refuse to look beyond his rough and all too threatening grip, in fears of attracting his cooped up rage. I don't really know what happened, but Bon went off after Konekomaru timidly asked why I came to the academy. I didn't even have to come up with an answer before the burly man took full control of the room with his harsh rantings. Within a moment the smaller boy and I were pressed against the opposite wall in awe at the sudden tension radiating from Mr. Two Tones.

Tremors speed through my body as he speaks and I keep my eyes low. Suddenly the food on my plate is beyond unappetizing. This boy hates me, and he doesn't even know it. Satin took his everything on what he refers to as the Blue Night. I understand why it's referred to as blue without him even telling me. It's the devils flame. Something that I used to hide under my orphanage sheets at night. I understand that it was wrong to leave the room in the morning. His voice booms and I sink further into the wall, trying not to wince.

"I think you're frightening off the pretty girl Bon," Shima smoothly intervened. The tension in the room lightened a bit as he brought Bon out of his miniature rampage. Pinky seemed far too accustomed to this occurrence, or this subject I guess. After a moment Specks leaves his place from the wall to rummage through a bag or something; Shima nonchalantly joins him. They both seemed very accustomed to this. That thought scares me.

"We're out. Bon you want anything? I'm heading to the shop to grab some drinks." Pinky glances up at Bon and grabbs his jacket. Is he serious? He's just leaving? Konekomaru adjusts his glasses and edges towards the door. They're nuts. They're both completely nuts. They're going to leave me alone with this tyrant? I edge my plate onto a shelf and cross my arms behind my back, resting them between the wall and the curve of my back. I'm consciously making my stance one of weakness as supposed to the overture hostile beast that is trying to take control of my body. It's telling me to run, to fight, but i know that wouldn't help.

"Miki? Are you good?" The tension is his question remains from before and I quickly nod. Bon shakes his head 'no' and I chance a glance at his eyes. They convey a sorrow that doesn't come across in his voice. Theres a sudden pain in my chest thats far softer than any other pain I've experienced there. Not a pain of loss, or of sorrow, but, just something else.

Stunningly they leave and I'm trapped with Bon between me and the door. Again I won't look in his eyes, I _can't_ look into his eyes. It's so confusing, I can't take this. Why did I come here?

He doesn't move and neither do I. A new tension builds, but surprisingly it's not unwelcome. I try not to think about sterotypes as I assess his stance, and maintain my own.

"I'm sorry." The pain had reached his vocal chords now. I don't respond. There's this weird feeling in the air. "I like your hair." I scoff at this, and manage a glance at his face. He suddenly looks like a little teddybear. A scruffy teddybear with piercings, but small and childlike all the same. I want to make this right. I want to prove to him that I'm not a monster.

"So am I." You don't know why, but I'm sorry Bon. Sorry I've caused you pain. I don't mean to cause people pain. I don't want to cause you pain. I'm sorry.

"I know." He smiles.

* * *

><p>Damn, whats <em>he<em> thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. Here I am again. Apologizing to you all... Again. Okay theres nothing to really say to make me feel any less bitchy about this so here you go :3 please remember to comment and all that neat jazz! And thanks to animegeek for the perfect kick in the ass to get me to write again :3 thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p>Looking back on it, I guess the day wasn't that bad. I suppose in a way I kinda sorta maybe made a few friends. Hell, I didn't get killed, no freaky mind powers used, no ninjas... yet (though I'm still on guard), I went an entire five hours without my swords, and I even flirted a bit! It's all so new, but it's really nice having a normal life with human interaction. It's almost peaceful.<p>

The clock that I have now set and placed on the desk reads 8:45 and it's dark and cold. My feeble excuse of a blanket wrapped around me unfortunately isn't doing it's job and I'm far too afraid of breaking the thermostat to even look at it.

For a little while there I was afraid something had happened to the twins, but if Rin is with Yukio then they wont get into too much trouble. If there's something I've learned about the younger brother it's that he doesn't screw around about anything. I believe him when he says he'll look out for Rin, and I guess that's all I've ever wanted.

A sigh escapes my nose as my stomach complains about it's lack of sustenance and I groan. How am I going to survive in this labyrinth of a school?

Another sigh lands my head on my overly soft pillow and I let it engulf my ears so that my breathing sounds muffled. I think about my new obsession and his timid teadybear smile. I can remember when I loathed being called Miss Two Tones growing up, but hey, change that to Mrs. and I'm willing to think otherwise. God why am I acting like this? I feel as though I should be in some shojo manga where I squeal and kick my feet at just the slightest thought of him. And the reason I say this this now, is because I just suppressed the urge to do just that. I'm a failure at life.

Moments later there's a ruckus just behind my head causing me to position myself in a defensive stance, swords pointed directly at the bodies making their way though the opening door. The wind I created caught up to me and pushed my hair to my right as I catch sight of a pair of shining turquoise eyes and a simple smirk. As I let my sheathed weapons down the other pair of eyes leisurely stride into the room.

"Down girl, take it easy." The younger smirked with his hands extended as though I was a dog. He doesn't usually act like this. Something special happen?

"Nice to see you too," I retorted, "how about some grub?"

"You're one to talk." Okay maybe I should have waited to ask about the food.

"Yeah! For all you know Spotty Four-Eyes and me could have been killed just now!" I resisted the urge to correct Rin's grammatical mistake and slipped on a pair of pants I had neglected to think about prior to their showing up.

"I." Yukio stated with a sigh, "Do I need to get you grammar books that you'll refuse to read as well?" Thank you Yukio. You're my savior.

It's odd how only after a day here we act as though everything is completely normal; like we've known each other our entire lives. But I guess in a sense we have. Or at least I have.

"I'm sorry, were those Rin's? I had it under the impression they were left for me. I'm sorry." They both glance at the stack of books and then at the rest of the room. While they were out I had cleaned and organized everything: dusted, polished, shined, folded clothes, everything there was to do. My hands now hate me for it.

"No, I didn't believe you'd need them, he's the numskull here." Yukio gestured at his brother who was now searching for something I had unintentionally hidden. "How far did you read?" He asked tilting his head in a polite conversational manor.

"All of them." I said with a smirk leaning back on my bed as the shock slightly powered his face. But this is Yukio I'm talking about here; he doesn't show confusion often.

"In a single day?" Rin asked showing the puzzlement I had been searching for.

"In about two hours actually," I stated showing off just a bit, "I took a little field trip today. Surprised I didn't get myself killed honestly." I didn't intend to turn sheepish all of a sudden. They both just stared at me.

"Prove it." Rin challenged.

* * *

><p>Damn, with my photographic memory, this will be a piece of cake.<p>

Oh... Now I want cake.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to make this clear, this will be a BonXMikiXYukio minus the BonXYukio... just wanted that implanted in your heads before it goes any further. **

**Hey! Guess what? I love you for reading this! Please please please comment! Kay, bye now ^_~**

* * *

><p>"Yes. It's under control now. All the students are safe. Of course he didn't draw Kurikara. Bye." His voice is reserved and cold. I don't like this side of Yukio.<p>

I knew Rin would save Bon, my heart nearly stopped while watching though. I can honestly say it was a stupid move on his part for going down to the big frog in the first place. I was proud Rin declined the challenge, yet I'm even prouder he showed Two Tones up. Lets face it, Bon's a bully, and he needs someone to put him in his place. I certainly can't do it.

Yukio and I have been observing the gym class for the past half hour because Rin needed to be tested or some shit like that. Frankly I think it's all bull. He should be trusted with everyone's life without having to be tested. I wonder if they plan to do the same to me. What if they already have? What if that's what the monster in the kitchen from before was? What if Mephisto has had his private ninjas testing me this whole time? What if Mephisto has been watching me this whole time? Shivers run down my back. Well at least it got me out of gym.

I nuzzle a dust bunny with my fore finger and wait for Yukio to say something. These past few days have been amazing for me. I can't properly wrap my mind around it. We've hung a makeshift hammock and the twins sleep in their respected beds. Well not exactly. Rin made a big deal about having to sleep in the same bed that a girl had slept in, and in turn Yukio got the one I was in, and Rin got his brothers.

Last night the three of us sat down and we talked. I'm sure Rin just did it to get out of homework but that's to be expected. We talked about my past, how I met their father, about the blade adorning my neck, everything that wasn't in my manual. We talked about that too; had a good laugh at the passage saying Yukio and I would make a cute couple. Shirō was an odd man. Apparently Rin agrees with his old man. But that'd just be weird.

They are both so funny and brotherly it's weird. I feel a step behind although they both have accepted me completely, and I don't need to read their minds to know that. They make me feel safe. I like it.

Bon's been a different story altogether. There's no safe territory about him, he'll explode at the slightest thing. He makes my legs go weak. It's hard to be around him and Rin at the same time, because I can't choose a side. I imagine Rin to be my brother, where I imagine Bon to be my- uhh never mind. Okay well it rhymed with brother, I'll say that at least.

"You haven't eaten yet have you?" Yukio dragged me away from my sick little thoughts.

"No, I haven't, you want to grab something?" I say thankful for the end of awkward silence. I turn to him and see that he had sat down beside me without my knowing.

"It'd be my honor." He murmurs with a slight grin gracing his parted lips. Head tilted to the side, eyes closed, glasses sliding down his nose, he looks like an angle.

* * *

><p>Damn, his smile's gonna kill someone someday.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. So right now i want everyone out there to open up word and kiss your computer screne. You ask why? It's because it automatically capitalizes your I's for you. Its nuts how great a gift that it. Well uhh bye now!**

* * *

><p>I've been wondering for awhile where our morning meals come from, but obviously this hasn't been bothering the twins. As normal Yukio and I have sat down at the table just past the hallway to the dorms, eating and relishing in the quiet left by the absence of the sleeping Rin. I offer him the rice I don't think I can stomach in return for some fluffy egg with a delicious sauce.<p>

I like the relationship I share with this boy. I like how I can be completely honest, and upfront with him; granted he doesn't know all my insecurities. He doesn't know what I'll be like if I release my powers... I mean Rin's fine, but who am I to judge myself based on his actions? I feel as though he's stronger than me somehow, what if my darkness takes me over? They won't accept me then. I dislike this idea and suddenly I loose my appetite.

"Are you feeling well?" His voice is calm and soothing. I wish I had known him before all this happened; before my life decided to hate me.

"No, I mean- sorry," I've lost my composure, "Yes I'm alright." Not really. "Just a little lost in thought is all." To say the least.

"Hmm, are you quite sure?" There's a hint of a smile in his voice that seems to be egging me on.

"Yeah,"a chuckle finds it's way through my throat and out both my mouth and nose, "I just don't get enough time to think with your brother around all the time." I mirror his classic closed-eyed-tilted-head smile. I like the feeling more so than I thought I would. "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid to death but-"

I can sense his hand hovering beside my ear. My heartbeat quickens as I open my eyes. He looks just as shocked as I feel. His mouth is hanging slightly ajar, eyes wide, arm extended. time seems to stand still but suddenly Rin is in the room screaming.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" We snap back to our regular positions as we eye his attire. His shirt is unbuttoned, tie tied like a noose, tail swiping back and forth as though he was an angry cat, he just looks completely pissed... In a very funny way that is. I'm more than glad from his interruption. What was that just now?

"Well we tried three times, but we couldn't get you up." There's that closed eyed smile again. What was he doing just before Rin came in? "So I figured you were wiped and decided to let you sleep." How can he act so normal all the time?

"I don't care how thoughtful you are- try four times tomorrow!" Rin sneered at his brother then called to me, "Hey Miki."

"Hey," I stand to put my tray on the counter but then chicken out. What if that monster is still there? I hesitate a moment too long and Yukio offers to take my tray while I return to the room and get my swords. I thank him and scurry back to the hall.

It's odd how I can leave them behind now; it hardly even bothers me. Everything in my life is odd to be honest. There is no normal anymore, not to say that there ever was. And suddenly Yukio is acting odd too.

* * *

><p>Damn, what will I do with myself?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Love you all! Don't forget to comment! :3**

* * *

><p>I'm running to the food shop for my lunch, but I fear I'm too late. There's a crowd of overly zealous children pushing and shoving for their food and I'd rather go without lunch than deal with them. I slow my pace just as Rin comes bounding from behind me. I sidestep him and decide to follow. (At a much more leisurely pace of corse.)<p>

As I make my way closer to the stand it becomes apparent that Bon and my lovable brother figure are at it again. How surprising.

"Come on! Hands off!" I can hear Bon's teeth grinding together from five yards away. They are playing tug-of-war over what appears to be a sandwich.

"Hey this yakisoba bun has my name on it!" Is it posable that my fellow daemons teeth grew sharper since the last time I spoke with him?

"Listen, I grabbed it first!" I can't help but think the way his nose twitches when he yells is cute. I suppress my smile as I walk to Shima and Konekomaru. I wonder why I call one by his first name and the other by his last. Odd.

"Now, now, Bon," Pinky cooed tying to calm him down. Everyone here is absolutely nuts. Myself included.

"You're acting like a child..." Konekomaru timidly added.

"Look I'm not gonna let go," Bon tried bargaining with Rin, "It's not for me is what I mean." Rin seemed to soften his grip but not completely. They glare for a moment before he releases lets go.

"Fine, whatever." Rin brings his arms up behind his head and slowly backs away before turning. "Didn't want it anyway." He calls back to maintain his tough guy attitude. Am I the only one who can see through that?

Suddenly his brother runs by clotheslining him and spiriting him away. A strange silence follows and I turn to Shima.

"Strange." It's all I care to say.

"Yup." Is all he cares to reply. The three of us stand there awkwardly until Bon is done paying for his sandwich.

"Uhh, hey Miki." Bon's standing behind me, so I turn to greet him.

"Nice show you put on there," I offer him a crocked smile and he returns a shy grin. I notice our comrades are leaving but don't particularly care to call them back. I like it when it's just me and him.

We start walking away from the crowd with an unspoken agreement to do so. I find myself sitting on the side of a giant stone fountain and usher him over. He doesn't sit down right away but instead stares at me.

"I got this for you." He mumbles holding out the squashed sandwich. He's avoiding my eyes by looking at my feet and he has this adorable look to him. A deep red fills his cheeks as he scratches the side of his face. I feel like squealing. I take the sandwich from him and his face lights up instantly. My chest feels warm and fluffy. He sits.

The boy reaches out but lets his hand hover just above my head. He looks apprehensive or something.

"You can pet me if you want," I say with a smile, "I don't bite, I swear."

It's funny how I could just stay like that forever, watching him watch me. Acting surprised made him look even cuter. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this situation seemed very familiar somehow. I like this more though, I think.

His hand falls to my head and I close my eyes to concentrate on his rough fingers combing through my hair. It feels almost natural to be like this, maybe my life can be normal. I lean into his touch and sigh in content but then it hits me.

* * *

><p>Damn, this could have been Yukio...<p> 


End file.
